When a locomotive or other vehicle is not in transit, such as at a station, the vehicle may be placed in a standby condition where an internal combustion engine of the vehicle is shut-off. By shutting off the engine, combustion does not occur. As such, fuel is preserved and emissions may be reduced and applications and/or appliances that remain active during the standby condition are powered by an energy storage device, such as a battery.